Vice: Devolve
by kajegaje
Summary: Tentang Jongin yang kembali hidup dan tentang perjuangannya mencintai Kyungsoo dengan sederhana (Kaisoo - EXO - Jongin - Kyungsoo)


_**-VICE: DEVOLVE-**_

Jongin mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas lengkap dengan pohon rindang, angin sejuk dan kicau burung disana-sini. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang untuk diberi pertanyaan panjang tentang tempat ini. Tapi sejauh mata tajamnya memandang, tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Hai nak,"

Muncullah seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut cepak yang mulai memutih, kumis dan jenggot yang juga memutih serta pakaiannya yang juga putih. Jongin yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh cepat.

"Kakek Siwon?!"

"Kau tumbuh besar dengan baik rupanya, ya?" Siwon memeluk lelaki tampan yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya itu dengan erat, seolah pertemuan mereka adalah hal yang sangat ia tunggu.

"Begitulah, kek. Tunggu! Kita dimana?"

Siwon, pria berpakaian serba putih yang menghampiri Jongin itu tertawa sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan cucu buyutnya. "Menurutmu kita sedang ada dimana, Jongin?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sambil tetap memandangi sekitarnya. "Entahlah, kek. Aku tak pernah melihat tempat yang seperti ini. Di Vice pun, kawasan hijau hanyalah taman yang luas, dan bukan seperti ini."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja sebentar? Sebenarnya aku ingin memperlihatkan rumahku padamu,"

"Kakek tinggal disini?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada terkejutnya.

"Begitulah, Jongin."

"Tunggu sebentar... ini... s-surga?"

"Dimana lagi memangnya tempat menyenangkan bagi orang mati selain surga? Apa kau berharap bertemu denganku di neraka?" tanya Siwon dengan tawa candanya.

Jongin membalas Siwon dengan senyuman sendu. "Aku baru ingat beberapa saat yang lalu nyawaku hilang."

"Sudah, jangan diingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Mumpung kau ada disini, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu nenek buyutmu?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dia berusaha agar terlihat senang agar kakek buyutnya yang tak pernah ia lihat kecuali hanya dalam foto itu bisa merasa senang juga. Bertemu Siwon sebenarnya adalah salah satu keinginannya sejak kecil. Selain berstatus sebagai kakek buyutnya, Jongin juga ingin bertanya hal aneh.

"Kek, bagaimana rasanya jadi drakula? Dan, kenapa kakek bisa mati? Bukankah drakula itu bisa hidup ratusan tahun, ya?"

Siwon menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan cucu buyutnya. "Kau pernah dengar tentang ketidakmampuan drakula untuk memakan bawang putih, lalu menyentuh barang-barang yang terbuat dari perak murni, Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk seperti anak balita yang sedang diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh sang ayah.

"Aku mati karena ketidakmampuanku itu, Jongin. Walau aku drakula, aku tetap punya kelemahan yang tak bisa kututupi. Dan kemampuan untuk hidup ratusan tahun itu juga, itu hanya bualan, Nak. Kami tak benar-benar bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari seratus tahun jika kami tak rajin mengkonsumsi makanan utama kami,"

"Darah manusia, ya?"

Siwon mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hari itu, Nak, ketika aku dan teman-temanku tiba di Vice untuk pertama kalinya. Tujuan kami adalah meminta persediaan darah dari distrik kesehatan. Kenapa kami tahu mereka punya persediaan? Karena kami sudah mengintai Vice dalam kurun waktu lama,"

"Tapi kenapa teman-teman kakek malah membunuh warga disana, kek? Kenapa mereka tidak patuh pada tujuan awal?"

"Karena—oh, itu dia rumahku. Ayo, kita masuk dulu. Akan kulanjutkan di dalam,"

Jongin mengikuti Siwon yang melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah minimalis berdinding putih dan berhias beberapa bunga warna putih juga. Di dalam rumah, Jongin dibuat terkejut karena ternyata ruangan di dalam rumah itu begitu banyak dan luas, tak seperti tampilan luar rumah yang terkesan kecil dan sempit.

"Kau bawa tamu, Sayang?"

"Oh, kau pasti terkejut jika tahu siapa dia." Bisik Siwon pada Jongin. "Ya, s _weet heart_. Aku bawa seorang pemuda tampan yang tersesat disini. Kemarilah dan berbincanglah, aku akan ke kamar sebentar."

Jongin memandangi punggung Siwon yang menjauh dan tidak memperhatikan kedatangan istri Siwon di sampingnya.

"Kau... mirip Kangin, anakku."

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum cepat. "Kakek Kangin memang kakekku, Nek! Aku putra Kyuhyun."

Wanita yang masih terbilang cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu pun kini menahan seluruh air matanya agar tak begitu saja jatuh. Benarkah di depannya ini adalah cucu buyutnya? Cucu dari Kangin, putra sulungnya?

"Oh astaga, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan datang kemari, Nak. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Dia ditikam oleh keturunan Jaejoong, _sweet heart_. Tepat di jantung,"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan kakek buyutnya sudah kembali dengan sebuah album foto di tangannya. "Ini adalah album foto keluarga kita, Nak. Lihatlah sebentar,"

"T-tepat di jantung?"

"Ya, persis seperti bagaimana aku mati di tangan Jaejoong dulu. Tak kusangka keturunannya masih menaruh dendam pada keturunan kita, Sayang."

"Ini sama persis seperti album foto milik Ayah, kek!"

Siwon tertawa, lalu istrinya pun mulai membiarkan air matanya jatuh bebas. "Ya karena memang itu adalah album foto yang sama yang terus disimpan sejak dulu. Aku baru saja meminjamnya dari kamar ayahmu, Nak."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sayang, album ini adalah cara kami berkomunikasi dengan kalian yang masih hidup. Walau tak setiap hari, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya penghubung antara kami dan kalian."

"Sooyoung, bisakah kau buatkan minuman untuk cucu kita? Berikanlah yang terbaik jika perlu," pinta Siwon lembut.

Jongin masih sibuk melihat kembali isi album foto keluarganya yang sudah lama tak ia buka itu. Ia bahkan masih ingat kapan terakhir ia membuka album itu. Lima tahun lalu.

"Jongin, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kakek bicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita bicara di halaman belakang?"

Siwon berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Disana, ada sebuah kaca persegi nampak sengaja dipasang di salah satu dinding rumah.

"Ada apa, kek?"

"Nak, coba beritahu aku. Apa yang kau tahu tentang silsilah keluarga kita?"

Jongin duduk di kursi rotan nyaman yang ada di teras belakang rumah Siwon sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat cerita-cerita yang sering ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Yang aku ingat, kakek adalah _pioneer_ kami. Karena kakek menikah dengan nenek, maka ketiga putra kakek pun punya tiga darah berbeda. _Locka_ , _pure_ dan _locke_. Setelah kepemimpinan kakek Yunho berakhir, klan _pure_ pimpinan keturunan Jaejoong menghabisi hampir seluruh keturunan _locka_ dan menyisakan beberapa keturunan _locke_ yang berhasil membaur. Hingga sebelum aku mati, yang aku tahu, tak lebih dari sepuluh orang _Locka_ tersisa termasuk aku."

"Ada lagi?"

"Ya. Bagian dimana _pure_ dan _locka_ tidak bisa menikah karena salah satu diantaranya pasti akan mati. Lalu juga bagian dimana para _locka_ butuh mengkonsumsi darah manusia jika ia tak ingin cepat mati, persis seperti drakula. Ah! Dan juga tentang _Locka_ sebagai _Vicens_ terkuat!"

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusak perlahan pucuk kepala sang cucu buyut. "Aku akan memberitahumu rahasia kaum kita, Nak."

"Rahasia? Apa itu, kek?"

"Pertama, cerita bahwa kakek punya putra dengan tiga darah keturunan berbeda adalah benar. Kedua, cerita tentang dendam Jaejoong pada keturunan kakek juga benar. Lalu, tentang kebutuhan konsumsi darah manusia jika tak ingin cepat mati itu, sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan. Aslinya tak seperti itu,"

Jongin menatap Siwon tak mengerti. "Tak seperti itu bagaimana, kek? Cerita itu bohong, begitu?"

" _Well_ , disebut bohong juga tidak benar. Tapi disebut benar juga tidak." Jawab Siwon. " _Locka_ memang butuh mengkonsumsi darah. Tapi bukan darah manusia dan bukan agar mereka tidak cepat mati, Jongin. _Locka_ bukan drakula, dan lagipula, aku seumur hidup, tak pernah meminum darah manusia."

"Apa? Kakek tak pernah minum darah manusia?"

"Nak, kau ingat cerita kakek tentang kedatanganku dan teman-temanku ke Vice pertama kali kan?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Itu adalah kunjungan pertamaku keluar pulau drakula. Dan itu juga kunjungan pertamaku untuk mencari mangsa, karena menurut umurku saat itu, sudah waktunya aku memulai ritual pertamaku agar bisa dianggap dewasa dan layak menjadi seorang drakula sejati."

"Dan ritual itu adalah menghisap atau mengkonsumsi darah manusia, begitu kan, kek?"

"Ya, kau benar. Sudah mengerti arah ceritaku, ya?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. "Ya! Karena kakek tidak melakukan ritual itu, maka kakek bukan drakula sejati, kan?"

Siwon tertawa sejenak mendengar jawaban polos cucunya. "Benar, benar. Aku memang bukan drakula sejati karena aku tidak melakukan ritual. Tapi, aku tetap meminum darah, Nak. Karena itu makanan utamaku."

"Dan coba tebak, apa yang kakekmu minum, Jongin?"

"Darah... hewan?"

"Kau memang cucuku! Cerdas," balas Siwon sambil tertawa lagi. "Sooyoung punya teman-teman yang memelihara hewan besar. Seperti, sapi, kuda, dan juga domba. Dan aku, diberi Sooyoung darah hewan-hewan yang sudah akan disembelih untuk dijadikan santapan klan _Pure_."

"T-tunggu dulu, kek. Kalau kakek tidak pernah minum darah manusia dan hanya minum darah hewan, kekuatan kakek bagaimana? Menurun atau bertambah kuat?"

"Tentu saja menurun. Bagaimanapun juga, drakula adalah penghisap darah manusia, Jongin. Bukan penyantap darah hewan sepertiku," jawab Siwon penuh canda. "Kekuatanku tak seperti sebelumnya. Walau aku berhasil mempelajari seluruh sihir yang diajarkan Sooyoung, kekuatan drakula yang aku miliki juga tak banyak berpengaruh. Bahkan faktanya, aku bertambah lemah."

"Jaejoong tidak tahu fakta itu. Dia terbutakan dendam. Dendam karena kaum drakula menghabisi hampir seluruh _Vicens_ saat itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengakui kepemimpinan Siwon dan itu sebabnya pemerintahan sempat terbagi dua kubu." Tambah Sooyoung sembari menawarkan _cookies_ buatannya pada Jongin.

"Dendam yang menyelimuti Jaejoong akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya ketika dia menantangku untung berduel. Aku yang saat itu belum mengkonsumsi darah, sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus. Sihir yang kugunakan juga tak banyak berpengaruh padanya, begitupun sihirnya padaku. Yah, aku bersyukur saat itu aku masih seorang drakula, jadi sihirnya sama sekali tak punya pengaruh padaku."

"Tapi kakek punya kelemahan terhadap perak, dan Jaejoong memanfaatkan itu, begitu?"

Sooyoung mengangguk lemah dan terlihat menyeka air matanya sekali. "Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia tahu bahwa sihirnya tidak akan mampu melukai Siwon, karenanya ia mempersiapkan pedang perak murni dan menghunus jantung Siwon tepat saat dia sedang menghindar dari sihir api milik Jaejoong."

Siwon memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan menenangkannya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Aku mati tanpa sempat menatap Sooyoung atau memeluknya. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kusesalkan hingga saat ini,"

Jongin menatap kedua sosok di sampingnya dengan sendu. Mendadak ia jadi rindu kedua orangtuanya. "Lalu, kek, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apa dia mati?"

"Ya, dia mati tepat setelah jasadku terkulai di tangannya."

"Apa kakek yang membunuh Jaejoong, kek?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Kangin yang membunuhnya, Jongin. Dia merapal mantra hitam yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia pelajari. Dan dengan mantra itu, Jaejoong seketika menyusulku."

"Itu kenapa keturunan Jaejoong sangat membenci _Locka_ , ya?"

Sooyoung mengangguk lemah. "Kematian Jaejoong di tangan Kangin membuat seluruh tetua klan _Pure_ saat itu murka, Sayang. Tapi, karena mereka tahu bahwa kepemimpinan kaum kita di pemerintahan saat itu sangat kuat, mereka tidak banyak berbuat sesuatu untuk membalas kematian Jaejoong."

"Ya, kehidupan di Vice setelahnya berlangsung damai dan aman seperti biasa,"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menyahut. "Kakek Kangin?!" teriak Jongin cukup lantang dan segera ia menghampiri sosok itu lalu memeluknya erat.

"O-oh, kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dengan sangat baik, eh? Tinggi, kekar dan tampan. Persis sepertiku,"

"Kau sudah pulang, Kangin?"

"Ya, Ayah. Aku baru selesai memancing tadi, dan ikan-ikannya sudah kusimpan di lemari pendingin." Jawab Kangin. "Apa Ayah sedang menceritakan sejarah kita padanya? Eh, tapi tunggu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Jongin?"

"Aku mati, kek. Dibunuh Yifan," jawab Jongin sambil meringis tertawa kecil. Bukannya kaget, Kangin malah ikut tertawa.

"Ah, Yifan yang keturunan Jaejoong itu, ya? Sudah kuduga suatu hari akan ada lagi orang _Pure_ yang membunuh _Locka_. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah mau belajar dari masalalu,"

"Tunggu, kek. Jangan membuatku tambah bingung. Aku harus mendengar cerita kakek buyut dulu sampai selesai, baru ceritamu, ya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bilang mereka tidak belajar dari masalalu," tahan Jongin.

"Ceritanya bersambung ke arah situ, kok, Jongin. Kau tenang saja, kakek buyutmu ini adalah drakula pendongen paling hebat seantero Vice!"

Siwon tertawa dan memukul pelan dahi Kangin. "Diamlah. Kau lebih baik bantu Ibumu memasak ikan tangkapanmu. Cucu kita ini pasti kelaparan sekarang,"

Kangin mengangguk patuh sambil tetap tertawa.

"Nah, sampai mana tadi?"

"Kakek Kangin membunuh Jaejoong, kek!"

"Ah, ya. Setelah itu, kepemimpinan berganti dan seperti yang Kangin bilang, kehidupan di Vice tetap aman tentram walau setelah Sooyoung mengetahui aku mati di tangan Jaejoong dia juga terlihat begitu marah dan sedih."

"Apa nenek menyusul kakek juga?"

"Ya, Nak. Nenekmu menyusul kakek dengan mantra hitam yang sama seperti apa yang Kangin rapal untuk Jaejoong. Dia merapal di depan cermin, dengan begitu mantranya akan memantul padanya. Singkat kata, nenekmu itu—"

"—bunuh diri,"

"Ah, benar. Bunuh diri," kenang Siwon sambil mengulang jawaban Jongin. "Keluarga kita saat itu tetap berusaha tenang dan tidak bertindak berlebihan walau saat itu adalah saat berkabung yang luar biasa bagi Vice terutama klan kita, Nak. Tampuk kepemimpinan setelah Kangin adalah Taeyang, tapi dia tidak lama memimpin karena jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Lalu Yunho menggantikannya hingga akhir hidupnya sebagai _Locke_."

"Dan setelah Kakek Yunho meninggal, ada pembantaian masal, kan?"

"Ya, Nak. Rekan-rekan Jaejoong mulai berani bertindak setelah Yunho lengser dan meninggal. Sisa-sisa keturunanku yang berdarah _Locka_ dihabisi dengan kejam. Karena _Locka_ murni mudah terdeteksi hanya dengan melihat kedua mata merah mereka dan tanda berupa sayap hitam di tangan. Kau tentu tahu kan mengapa mereka punya tanda itu di tangan?"

"Karena mereka minta kakek untuk menjadikan mereka _Locka_ murni dengan cara menggigit tangan mereka. Kemudian, gigitan kakek itu berubah menjadi tanda sayap hitam!" jawab Jongin lantang. "Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan keturunan Kakek Taeyang dan Kakek Yunho?"

"Mereka tak punya keturunan, Nak. Walau mereka sudah menikah, mereka dan istri mereka lebih dulu meninggal sebelum memiliki keturunan."

Jongin terkejut setengah hidup. Jika semua keturunan kakeknya sudah tidak ada, bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa hidup sampai beberapa waktu lalu?

"Tapi, kek! Kalau keturunan _Locka_ murni semua dibunuh, kenapa Ayah masih..."

"Karena Ayahmu bukan _Locka_ murni, Nak. Darah drakula murni berhenti di Kangin karena seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengkonsumsi darah apapun. Sayap hitam yang muncul di punggungmu dan kedua matamu yang berubah merah darah tiap kali kau marah hanyalah sisa-sisa kekuatan dan tanda drakula yang masih mengalir padamu, Jongin."

"M-maksud kakek?"

"Kau bukanlah _Locka_ murni, Nak. Kau tidak punya darah drakula yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Kau hanya mewarisi kekuatanku, tidak darahku."

Wajah Jongin sempat berubah menjadi penuh tawa bahagia. Jika ia bukan _Locka_ murni, maka ramalan sialan itu tidak berfungsi, kan?

"Senang ya, tahu bahwa kau bisa menikahi seorang _pure_?"

Jongin tertawa setengah malu lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi cerita itu tidak benar, ya, kek? Tentang _Locka_ dan _Pure_?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Para _Pure_ saat itu bahkan sampai hari ini tidak tahu bahwa darah drakula milikku berakhir di Kangin. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa Kangin adalah keturunan pertama dari seorang drakula, jadi darahnya pasti murni drakula. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa jika tidak melakukan ritual, maka ke-drakula-an seseorang bisa hilang dan hanya menyisakan kekuatannya saja."

"Sudah tenang, kan, anak muda?"

"Kakek! Sudah jadi ya, masakannya? Harum sekali!"

"Sebentar lagi, nenek buyutmu itu cerewet sekali, jadi masakan kami tidak segera jadi, deh."

"Kangiiiiin!"

" _See_?" bisik Kangin yang segera menuju ke kebun belakang untuk mengambil beberapa tumbuhan yang biasa ditambahkan ke masakan.

Jongin dan Siwon tertawa bersamaan melihat kelakuan Kangin.

"Hei, Nak, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke duniamu?"

Jongin menoleh cepat pada Siwon dan menatapnya penuh harap. "Memangnya aku bisa kembali, kek? Bukankah aku sudah mati?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Pedang yang digunakan Yifan bukan perak murni, jadi kau tidak secepat itu mati, Nak. Lagipula, penanganan yang dilakukan oleh para dokter itu padamu cukup cekatan. Jadi, jika memang kau mau kembali, kau bisa kembali."

"Benarkah, kek?"

"Ya, Jongin. Kau bisa kembali, tapi saat kau kembali nanti, ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kek?"

"Kau tidak boleh menceritakan tentang apa yang sejak tadi kita bicarakan pada siapapun, kecuali pada ayah Yifan."

"K-kenapa? Bukankah jika aku bercerita, maka semua salah paham akan selesai, kek?"

"Percayalah, Jongin. Sekembalinya kau ke duniamu, mungkin hanya butuh sehari atau dua hari untukmu benar-benar pulih. Setelah pulih, datangilah Yifan di tempatnya dikurung, lalu bilang padanya bahwa kau akan mendatangi ayahnya untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan antar klan kita dan mereka. Jangan katakan apapun selain itu,"

"Karena kalau kau bilang sejujurnya pada Yifan, semuanya jadi tidak akan seru, Jongin!" tambah Kangin yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa masakannya dan Ibunya. "Sebelum pulang, makan dulu. Kau akan cepat sembuh pasti,"

"Ish, jadi maksud kakek, kakek mau mengerjai mereka, ya? Kek! Yifan itu sudah membunuhku! Astaga, cucumu sendiri! Kenapa malah aku diminta untuk mengerjai pembunuhku sih?"

Siwon dan Kangin tertawa bersamaan. "Tuan Wu bukanlah pendendam seperti Yifan dan mayoritas keluarga besarnya, Jongin. Faktanya, dia adalah sahabat Kyuhyun semasa di distrik _Trien_. Dia juga tahu bahwa aku adalah ayah Kyuhyun, dan dia sama sekali tak menaruh dendam apapun pada kami,"

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Makan ini, lalu kembalilah ke duniamu. Nenek tebak, seluruh keluarga dan teman-temanmu pasti saat ini sudah penuh tangis menunggumu bangun, Nak." Sela Sooyoung sambil memaksa Jongin memakan masakannya yang sudah siap ia suapkan pada cucu buyutnya itu.

"Wah enak sekali! Nenek pintar masak, ya!"

Jongin memilih melupakan sejenak masalah rumit tentang perselisihan paham antara klan-nya dan klan _Pure_. Baginya saat ini, menghabiskan masakan nenek buyut dan juga kakeknya bersama kakek buyutnya adalah hal yang lebih penting dan tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tanpa diketahui Jongin, Siwon memasukkan sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan rahasia di saku celana Jongin. Sembari memandang cucu buyut kesayangannya juga, Siwon menaruh harapan tinggi agar kelak Jongin benar-benar mampu menjadi penerus _Vince_ yang bijak dan pengertian pada warganya.

"Rasanya aku ingin membawa pulang masakan nenek! Bahkan masakan Ibu tidak seenak ini, loh!"

"Kau akan selalu bisa makan masakan nenek, Sayang. Tapi jika sudah tiba waktunya nanti, yah. Sekarang, kembalilah. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggumu, _sweet heart_."

"Aku masih ingin disini, nek. Lagipula, kan baru berapa jam?"

Kangin menjitak kepala Jongin gemas. "Satu jam disini sama dengan satu minggu di duniamu, Bocah. Dan sekarang, sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kau datang. Kau kira bagaimana perasaan mereka yang menunggumu bangun selama dua minggu?"

"Benarkah?! Astaga... tapi bagaimana cara aku kembali?"

"Melompatlah menuju cermin itu, Nak."

Jongin menatap cermin di depan kakek buyutnya. " _Wha?!_ Apa kakek bercanda?! Bagaimana bisa aku kembali ke duniaku dengan melewati cermin?"

"Ibu, kenapa cucu buyutmu ini cerewet sekali, sih?"

Sooyoung tertawa seiring tangannya menyuapkan suapan terakhir masakannya pada Jongin. "Habiskan makanan di mulutmu, minum ini, peluk kakek buyut dan kakekmu, lalu segera kembalilah. Jika kau merindukan kami, kau tahu bagaimana kau menghubungi kami, Sayang. Okay? Dasar anak bandel,"

Jongin melaksanakan perintah Sooyoung. Dan tepat sebelum ia melompat, ia berbalik dan memeluk nenek buyutnya dengan erat. "Jongin sayang nenek! Dah, kakek Siwon, kakek Kangin!"

.

.

.

* * *

Halo, terima kasih atas penantian yang luar biasa dari kalian yang menantikan Vice dilanjutkan.

Mohon maaf baru chapter ini yang bisa diupdate karena keterbatasan ide dan waktu.

Chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam proses, semoga tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama!

Salam,

 **kajegaje**


End file.
